One year with the Detectives
by InsertDecentNameHere
Summary: The identity of the Power Rangers has always been kept a hidden secret, but now that secret is about to be shaken by two upcoming detectives: Harry McAnderson, the child prodigy and Cassidy Turman, the girl who made her way up purely with hard work. R&R!
1. Chapter 1  January

"**A thief is a creative artist who takes his prey in style, but a detective is nothing more than a critic who follows their footsteps"**

The park was in ruins, and not for the 1st time.

For the past couple of weeks, since the nylock began showing up, different areas of the city had been reduced to rubble. It was around the 5th time that the city's park had been put in such as state. God only knew how the counsel could afford to put everything right again in such as short amount of time.

Of course, all of the damage caused could directly put to the extravagant battles the nylock have with the city's mysterious protectors, the Power Rangers. If it weren't for their mega-zord battles, no damage would be made at all. However, no one ever complained about the damage caused by the Rangers, for everyone knew that they would be far worse off without their help and protection.

However, it would help everyone in the city for the people to know the true identity of these protectors, so that they would be able to thank them personally, and to ask them to tone down the battles a bit.

After around a month of these battles had passed, the counsel decided to ask professional help to seek out these Rangers, so they requested a small, select group of police officers to do some snooping. Thus far, they have found nothing.

Currently, the small group were inspecting the park for any clues, anything that could lead to the revealing of the Rangers identity's. A man around 20 years old was crouching over a small pile of rubble, and failed to notice the approach of a woman, looking to be around the same age as him, with a determined expression on her face.

"Detective Harry McAnderson, found anything?" Asked the woman, catching him unawares, and making the man jump. He turned to look at her.

The woman looked to be tall, though was probably only regular height, and elevated by her high-heeled shoes. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain white tank top, an over them a long, black trench coat. She had long black hair, tightly platted out of her face, and showed no signs of any form of makeup on her face, not even a twinge of mascara around her green eyes. In short, she was nothing like any of the women he had seen in the police station.

"Excuse me, but…who are you?" He asked with a light Irish accent, sceptically looking at the woman in front of him, as he rose to his feet.

"Detective Cassidy Turman, I have just been assigned to this case." She said, shaking his hand. "I have heard many things about your work, Detective McAnderson. May you please inform me on what information your team had gathered so far, I will work from there."

Harry was hesitant to answer, he was well known within his unit of being the 'Child prodigy, and he knew he was well known as an upcoming detective. However, he and his team had been working on the case for e few weeks now, and have found no clues. Eventually, he replied to Cassidy, in his most confident voice "I am afraid that we have not discovered, well, anything since the case began. We have only the basic information. That the 'Rangers' were originally a group of 5, then expanded to 6 with the entrance of a gold Ranger. They battle the nylock and protect the city and the people in it from them. They use unique skills passed down from parent to child to wield their weapons. Also-"

He was cut short by a sharp kick by Cassidy, apparently not pleased by the news.

"What?" she questioned, bending over the crumpled man that lay on the floor, who was clutching his shin "You haven't found out _anything_? You are useless! Despite the fact that you are clearly competent, Mr 'Child prodigy' you can't even figure out the identity of a few spandex-wearing lunatics! No wonder I was assigned this case, it's going nowhere!"

"What were you assigned to do, anyway?" Harry asked, helping himself up, trying not to further injure his shin

"You, Harry, are my colleague." She replied, helping him up with a sharp tug "I will be working with you and commanding your team alongside you. My job is to progress this case and to find these peoples identities before the end of the year. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said, standing up straight. He was slightly taller than she was, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a plain white shirt, with black trousers and suspenders, though now his face was one of masked pain. The woman knew how to kick.

He thought about what she had just said, it was January, which meant that if her target was accurate, they would be working on the case up until new year. One year seemed sufficient time to discover the Rangers identities, though his team were going nowhere currently. It was possible, though it would only be if the team could get along, as task that would be difficult judging by their first encounter.

"I hope we can get along" She said, looking around the park. Harry was about to reply when yet another explosion was heard from the other side of town.

Cassidy turned to the direction of the explosion, and began walking.

"W-wait! Where are you going? Their in the middle of a battle!" He yelled, hesitating slightly before jogging up to her.

"Well, you certainly are not getting any clues by sitting around, rummaging through all that rubble" she said, indicating to the small clusters of people around them, who were frantically removing stones and mounds of earth for any evidence "My methods are very different to yours, Detective McAnderson. I think the frontal approach will be effective in this situation, don't you agree?"

"But, that's-"

"I know." She replied "But this is how I work, will you follow me?" The last phrase she said more as a statement rather than a question, already walking away from him and towards the action.

He had non choice, the woman was going to get herself killed. He reluctantly grabbed his briefcase of tools from the ground, and followed her.

**This is a new project of mine, whilst working on my Fairy Tail fic, this one will be updated irregularly (I am afraid, but I guarantee at least once a week), and their will be 12 chapters, one for each month in the year. Any tips? Advice? Comments? Tell me, I can't improve if you don't tell me what you think.**

**If you are not sure about this fic, keep reading till next chapter, try it out! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Febuary

**February**

A month had passed since their first meeting, and so far, neither of them had been killed. Though not for lack of trying.

Cassidy Turman was a dangerous woman, as Harry McAnderson soon found out. Unlike most detectives, who preferred to observe the action from afar and then enter the scene after the subjects in question had left, Cassidy preferred to jump right into the action, and observe the subjects interactions with one another from behind a car or boulder from a few steps away, prepared to dodge any flying objects and people that cross their path. Much to Harry's dismay. However, despite his complaints, they discovered that the Rangers had 2 women on their team, as Cassidy said "They are the only ones with skirts attached to their uniform", and they used Samurai techniques to fight.

Which lead Cassidy and Harry to where they are currently, standing at the entrance of the only Dojo in the city.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Harry looking up at the large, intimidating traditional gates in front of the pair

"Certainly. Even if the occupants aren't the Rangers, they should at least know something about the techniques they use, which should at least give us another indication of who they are. It's foolproof!"

"Well, I'm not sure about that" He muttered, as he rang the doorbell.

A middle aged man opened the gate, wearing a traditional men's yukata. He gave a confused look, and asked the pair "May I help you?"

"Hello, I am Detective Cassidy Turman, and this is my colleague, Detective Harry McAnderson. Do you have any other residents of the Dojo present in the house?" She said, showing her badge, and indicating to Harry beside her.

"Yes, my students are training now, come in" He said, fully opening the gates to the pair and letting them inside "My name is Ji, pleased to meet you"

The house was very well kept, with a small, but elegant traditional Japanese styled garden. There was a small koi pond to the left side of the three, and a clean stone path lead the way to the temple-styled residence.

There was a small group of 4 teenagers practicing various fighting styles round the side of the house, and Ji lead the pair of detectives towards them.

He raised a hand, and the group paused their training, and bowed towards their guests. One of the group, wearing a plain black training uniform with a red stripe lining his outfit stepped forward, bowed again to Ji, and said "I am Jaden, nice to meet you both. Can we help you?"

It was Harry who spoke next, while Cassidy bowed politely in response "I'm Harry, that this is Cassidy…what are you doing Cassidy?" he asked, as Cassidy had completed bowing to Jaden, and then proceeded to bow to the rest of the team.

"It's called being polite. You should try it some time." She retorted, completing her bows and then straightening her coat. "Are you the only members of the household?" she asked, counting the members in her head

"No, Antonio is out selling fish again, and Mia is taking a cooking class." Replied the female of the group, who was also wearing a plain black training outfit, but had a yellow stripe lining her uniform. The blonde looked to be the youngest of the group, and smiled politely at the pair "Are you two a couple?"

"NO!" Yelled the two in unison defensively, with a slight twinge of disgust in their expressions.

"No offensive, Harry, your nice and all, but…no" Cassidy said, turning to face Harry, saying in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Yea, I agree, your pretty and all that, but, your too dangerous to be my type. I don't like my women to be violent" he replied, earning a hard kick in the shin as a result.

"Who said I was violent? Just because I know how to take care of myself!" she said, linking over him and placing a high-heeled shoe onto his back.

"Ahem" coughed Jaden, bringing Cassidy's attention back to the task at hand, and forcing her to remove her heel.

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly, before resuming her questioning mode, then forgetting what her questions were "Erm…I think your in the clear. We will be on our way, come on Harry" She said, picking up the man and pulling him to his feet.

"Thank Goodness" he murmured. There was something odd about the group, though he couldn't put his finger on it. However, there was no way that they could be the Power Rangers, too young.

As the pair left the building, the entire household sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness" Jaden said "They are both idiots"

Emily giggled "I only asked, they would make a cute couple though…"

_**COOL TRANSITION**_

"You didn't need to act so violently, you know." Said Harry, rubbing his back was they walked through the high street, towards the police station. "Just saying what you think is enough, you don't need to act it out"

Cassidy stopped walking, ignoring the stream of people passing the pair. She then turned to face Harry beside her, with the exact same look in her eyes that she had when they first met one another. Determination.

There was a silence for a time between to two. No one had a need so say anything, so they didn't, and continued walking together.

They had only been a team for a month, and despite the pairs disagreements with methods, and their fights, and their bickering, they really were a great team up. They were complete opposites, Harry being analytical, taught through textbooks and tutors and, as a result, quiet and reserved. While Cassidy was upfront, being taught solely through her own experiences, and as a result, she was very take-it-as-it-comes: very living in the present, and never regretting the risks she takes. They were polar opposites, which was why they worked well together, so that they observed both types of detective work, as a team, they saw all aspects of the investigation, even if they didn't know it.

After a while, they were in front of the station. They parted ways, but not before Harry got in the last words.

"Don't change, I like you just the way you are, heels and all."

Cassidy remained silent, but turned once again to face him. She then promptly kicked him in the groin, earning a grunt from him, and then held up his face to hers, and gave him a smack on the lips. In other words, she kissed him.

"W-what the hell was that for?" Demanded Harry, bright red in the face with a combination of pain and embarrassment.

"I didn't know to hurt you, or to kiss you, so I did both" She replied frankly, before briskly walking down the alleyway to her apartment.

Harry didn't even try to stop her. He knew better than to interrupt her while she was in the moment. Instead, he just tried to sort out what situation he had gotten himself into.

All he got, was a mix of emotions, and a headache. In the end, he just decided to ignore what had just happened as he make his way back home.

Little did the pair know, but the entire incident had just been witnessed by several police department staff, and most importantly, Linda Carson. The receptionist, and the rightly named 'Matchmaking Queen' of the police department. And Linda had just smelt a challenge…

**So?**

**So upset, you guys! NOT ONE review! I know that 30-something people have read it, Why you people do no reviews? Even if it's a review that says that it sucks, a review would help! :P**

**What did ya think? Was it ok? Tell me please.**

**May the power protect you (even though I hated the Saban series)**


	3. Chapter 3  March  Part 1

**March**

During the past 2 months that the pair had been together as a team, they both suffered teasing and humiliation from their sub-ordinates. Linda Carson, who worked as the police departments receptionist had named the pair 'Sherlock and Watson', which quickly caught on and became the pair's alias. With Cassidy being Sherlock and Harry being Watson, much to their dismay.

Extensive research by the filing department also lead to the discovery that Harry was 5 months Cassidy's senior, which was even more humiliating for Harry to be dragged and pushed around by Cassidy.

Due to this research, the filing department also discovered the birthdays of the two, something neither of them had even mentioned to any co-workers. Cassidy's was in August, meaning that Harry's was in March. So everyone who had worked with the duo decided to chip in and surprise Harry with two different presents on his birthday; a party in his honour, and the capture and transformation of Cassidy. Which all those involved affectionately named "Operation: Hell has frozen"

On the night of Harry's birthday, Cassidy was walking back to her apartment as usual, when 'Operation: H.H.F' was put into action. A small group of police members, each from various departments, attempted to tackle her, and knock her unconscious.

The group however, forgot Cassidy's heavy combat training, resulting in when they proceeded tackled her, she proceeded to give one bulky man a perfectly aimed kick to the man's groin, then to pull out her firearm from within her trench coat of wonders, and aimed towards her attacker.

"C-Cassie! It's me, Jack!" Protested the man, followed by a short woman jumping onto Cassidy and holding her back, earning a throw from Cassidy and ending up in a heap on the floor.

"Harriet?" Cassidy asked, leaning over the woman "What the hell were you doing?"

Harriet grunted in reply, sitting up, then telling her "We were trying to capture you, then give you a make-over for Harry's birthday present, if you must know" in a matter of fact tone.

Cassidy was confused for a few moments, then gave a small smile and laughed at the woman "What makes you think that Harry would want that kind of gift?" she asked, still laughing in-between her words

"Well, us women can just tell" Harriet replied, also know chuckling lightly "You can't tell, but we all can…Also, where us the gun from?"

"It was my brother's" She replied, placing the weapon back into the holster. "He gave it to me for my 18th birthday, hasn't got any bullets though"

The man on the ground gave a half-hearted laugh, in a mix of relief and embarrassment

"Sorry about that, Jack" She replied, giving a sly smile "You should have seen your face"

"Sorry about this, Cassie, I do apologise" Harriet told her before suddenly getting up from the floor, and hitting her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

_Phase 1: Complete_

Meanwhile, while these events were taking place, Harry was sitting at his desk under a mountain of paperwork, affectingly given to him by Linda. The truth was though, Harry didn't actually mind all of the forms and files. It defiantly was safer than investigating with Cassidy, where rubble and villains were just waiting to fly into their faces.

'_Speaking of the devil' _Harry thought, momentarily pausing his report '_Where is Cassidy? Normally she would call up for a surprise investigation…Maybe she let me off because it's my birthday? No, she didn't even know about that. Then where was she?'_

He was about to leave his desk and go investigate when Georgia, Frank and Russell (members of the forensics department) entered his office.

"Harry! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sang Frank, picking up the man as if he was nothing and carrying him out of his office.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing? Put me down!" Yelled Harry, desperately trying to sound full of confidence and authority. A failed attempt, of course.

"Sorry about this, chap" Said Russell, following Frank, and leaving the office

"Matchmakers orders" finished Georgia, who was at the back of the group, still in her white lab coat uniform "By the way, we expected a MUCH bigger fight than this. Cassie, I heard, was a handful. They had to drug her to keep her quiet"

"WHAT? You _drugged _her? You didn't need to go that far!"

"Well, they kinda' did" Replied Frank, adjusting Harry on his shoulder "The girl knew martial arts, above average too, and from what I heard from Jack, she had a gun"

"She had a gun! Gee, that woman is full of surprises.."

"Enough chit-chat!" Yelled Georgia "Let's just get him to the destination!"

"What destination? Where are you guys taking me?"

"You will see soon" replied Georgia, as everyone left the building and threw Harry into the car parked in the front

_**COOL TRANSITION**_

Around an hour afterwards, Harry was sat in the middle of the police department's partying, feeling a mix of happiness and annoyance. He was happy that the department cared about him and his birthday enjoyment, but he was annoyed with them for not informing him on the occasion. He hated surprises, but he would let this one slide.

He was drinking his second glass of wine, silently enjoying the heavy duty conga lines and dancing when he heard faint mumbling coming from the door next to him. It was a wonder that he heard it above the dance music.

He pressed his ear against the door, in an attempt to hear the conversation more clearly.

"-Looks great on you!" said a high pitched, female voice

"I hate dresses" plainly stated a voice, one that sounded distantly like Cassidy, when she was irritated.

"But, green looks good! Ii matches your eyes!"

"Who cares if it mates or not? It's not like I can't wear other colours too"

"Like what?"

"…Black, grey and white"

"Exactly, you never wear any colour! Harry will never notice you if you stay like a black and white movie!"

"Who cares? He's my colleague, not boyfriend."

"Not even a friend?"

"…I'm not sure"

The door then suddenly opened, and Harry fell straight onto the floor in front of the rooms occupants.

Cassidy looked down at Harry, a startled expression on her face "Harry? What the hell were you doing?" she asked, before noticing the large group of tipsy dancers spread out over thee room "You are terrible at sneaking, you know that"

Harry grunted in response, and helped himself up from the floor, then he looked at Cassidy.

She wore a green sleeveless dress, that really did match her eyes. The green wasn't bold like leaf green, nor was it bright like florescent green, or lime green. It was more of a calming, sea green than anything. A complete deception of her personality. She was wearing makeup too, and had her hair styled, something that Harry had never seen her do in the time he had known her. She looked the polar opposite to the no-nonsense-except -from-me attitude she had, it was strange.

Despite these drastic changes, Harry didn't feel any different about her. He wasn't prince charming falling in love with Cinderella simply because she was at the ball in a gown. It was still Cassidy, no matter which way he saw it, still Cassidy under the makeup, still Cassidy with or without the dress, and he couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

Before he could go any deeper into his thoughts, one of the hall's windows exploded into a million shards of glass, and a figure jumped into the room.

The figure was grotesque, with dark purple skin, swelling and bulging at random areas all over its body. It bared its bright yellow, rotten teeth at the crowd, before leaping into the centre of the room.

Many of the guests has firearms on them underneath their outfits, and they tried to fire at the creature, but the bullets simply sank into the things flesh and dissolved, doing the creature no harm.

In short, there was only one thing that the creature could be. A nylock.

**Don't be a spoiled sport! Review and tell me what you think! Onegaishimasu! (please in Japanese)**

**Press the button below and make me happy, the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will be up! (honestly, anyone who has written these things knows what I am talking about)**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4  March Part 2

**In case you didn't know, this chapter (month story) is quite long-ish, so I decided to split it into 2 different parts. Enjoy!**

There was only one thing that the creature could be. A nylock

The nylock thrashed its long tail at anyone unfortunate enough to be in range, roaring incredibly loud, bashing Harry's eardrums. He stood exactly where he was, petrified at the monsters shear brute force, he was only put out of his trance when Cassidy threw him to the floor, barley missing the creatures tail sweep.

At that same moment, 6 brightly coloured figures had followed the nylock, and had entered the scene. These were, of course the city's only nylock defence force. The power rangers.

Cassidy was quick to act. She dragged Harry behind a nearby pillar, and crouched beside him. She then lifted her skirt higher up her leg revealing a gun, strapped to a holster, that was hidden there.

"Why is that there?" Harry asked, transfixed by Cassidy's fast movements as she loaded the gun

"Harry, I am a member of the police department. Of course I have a gun on me. I never go anywhere without it." She replied, keeping her eyes focused on the nylock attack at hand.

"But, I swear that-"

"You think that I would let them get away with stealing my gun?" she asked, grinning slightly "Harry, I may be a detective, but I have swiped a few items in my time." She had finished loading the gun now, and turned to Harry "Direct as many people as you can outside. We don't want any casualties"

"You're not thinking about taking that thing on? Guns don't work, you saw-" Harry protested, only to be interrupted by Cassidy's hand over his mouth

"It's not the nylock I'm taking down. I'm going to grab myself a Ranger. Also, second request, get yourself out of here, Harry. Happy Birthday, by the way." She said, running straight into the action.

Harry tried to protest, but soon lost sight of her in the cloud of dust and debris that was gathering in the room. In the end, he decided to do all he could do for the moment, follow Cassidy's orders, but this time he was going to do something different. Cassidy's defiance must had been rubbing of on him, for he had decided to sort out the people first, get them to safety, and then disobey her second order and to go and find her. There was no way she was going to get all the credit of getting the Ranger's identities.

He ran in the opposite direction of Cassidy, searching for anyone trapped in the falling rubble and yelling "Everyone! Out of the building! Get out of here!" Hoping he will be able to get everyone out fast, so that he could help Cassidy.

_**COOL TRANSITION**_

Cassidy had underestimated just how thick the gathering cloud of dust and debris was. She was propped against another pillar, slightly coughing and listening to her environment around her, just like hunting, and just as she was taught by her brother.

She heard the sounds of many people running, and Harry yelling "Get out of here!" She also heard the sound of the nylock's loud, harsh roar, almost splitting her eardrums. Underneath these sounds though, she heard the sound of something different. She heard fast footsteps, jumps, kicks, flicks. She heard swords slicing into flesh, she heard small bursts of the elements coming into play, she heard the Power Rangers.

She didn't even need to move her position, for suddenly the Ranger in yellow was knocked aside, smashing into the pillar that she had moved from moments ago. Cassidy though she heard one of the Rangers call out the Ranger's name, though she couldn't make it out over the sound of the nylock's roar.

She didn't make a sound as she moved into range of the Ranger's eyesight, all she needed to so was point her gun, and say one word. Game over.

"Freeze!"

_**COOL TRANSITION**_

It took a few minutes, but Harry had successfully helped everyone escape the building. Now he was running back into the cloud of dust and rubble, holding his breath as long as he could before taking in huge gulps of air at the first sight of a patch of clean, safe air. He, unlike Cassidy, knew how to handle himself in situations like this. Thinking first normally pays off better when going into difficult situations. Being reckless, like Cassidy, only leads to an unconscious body on the floor with no chance of getting to cleaner air. She was sentencing her own death, and it was his duty to bring her out of it. Not to mention if she had gotten a Ranger into the mix, his job would be easier.

He ran towards the direction of the loud booming of the nylock's roar, hoping that would be where the Rangers were fighting it, and where Cassidy would have followed.

He then came across a scene which he had never expected. Quickly hiding behind a nearby broken wall, he saw Cassidy, with a emotionless expression painted onto her face, pointing her gun at the head of the yellow Power Ranger.

Neither of the two moved their positions, but it was clear to Harry that they were in a conflict.

"-need to help the others" He heard the Yellow Ranger plead, her face covered by her helmet, but he could hear the raw emotion in her voice.

"You are staying right here. I need this case closed, and you are the only way-" He heard Cassidy say, before being cut off by the Yellow Ranger

"You want to help these people, right?" she asked "Then let me go, I can protect them. Just let me help" She begged, before putting her gloved hand onto the gun's barrel "_Please_"

There was a long, hard pause between the two. The tension was so thick you would need a baseball bat to crush it. Eventually, Cassidy lowered her gun.

She jerked her head to the fight a few feet away, and told her in a breaking voice "Just go."

The Ranger didn't even pause to thank her, she just leapt off the ground and joined the fight, leaving Cassidy to collapse on the floor.

Harry ran to Cassidy, and helped her up.

"Must have been the dust" she said half-heartedly

Harry looked at her, who was now covered of dirt from the collapsing building, just like he was "You did the right thing" was the only thing he could say.

"I know" She replied.

_**COOL TRANSITION (I really am using a lot of them)**_

The Rangers fight had ended a while ago. Of course, they had won and banished the nylock, leaving the hall in ruins.

Harry and Cassidy sat together on the roadside, on the same road of the ruined place. They were completely filthy, slightly shaken by the events, but were alive at least.

They sat there for a while, not saying anything, just watching the fire department look through the rubble and counting the cars that passed by.

After the pair counted around 24 cars, Cassidy turned to Harry, who was concentrating hard on the window light in the distance.

"Harry…" She said, her gaze shifting from him to her hands in her lap, and then back to him "What did you get for your birthday?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to face her "I got presents, stupid"

"I'm glad." she said, smiling slightly "Anything good?"

He chuckled, thinking about the stupid and wacky novelty items he was given by members of staff "Nothing really good, just fun things from everyone at the department"

"Nothing from your parents?" she asked

Harry's expression hardened slightly, as if the mention of family opened a small wound. "I…don't get on too well with my parents"

Cassidy noticed the tension rising, bit said nothing, judging by the expression on his face, it looked like Harry was going to tell her what he wanted to, with his own limits. She patiently waited for him to speak further.

"My mother was fine, but I never really got to see her much because she was sick when I was younger. I guess we never really bonded as parents do. My father…he was, distant. All the time I spent in the house was studying, keeping my grades at top level, to impress him. He never was impressed though, so I left home when I was 18."

Cassidy remained silent, surprised by the strange upbringing of the child prodigy. Harry noticed her expression, and laughed slightly.

"You look like a chipmunk that has been hit by a dusty Toyota" He said, surprising his chuckle from becoming a full fletched laugh

"You don't look any better yourself, Watson" She replied, earning a loud snort from Harry

"Watson? You're picking up _that_ nickname?"

"Well, I could always go with _Harriet_" She retorted, with implied threat in her voice

"No! No, Watson is quite alright" He replied "I guess I will have to call you Sherlock, then"

"I guess."

"Come on" Harry said, standing up and offering a hand to Cassidy "Let's get out of here"

Cassidy broke out a huge grin, a took his hand "Sure, where to?"

"How about…a place to eat? The staff ate all of the party stuff, I haven't eaten"

Cassidy's stomach then decided to use this moment to grumble loudly, like a tiger that someone had prodded one to many times

"Dinner…would be great" she said, clutching her stomach "Do you think they will let us in? I mean, with the filth and all"

"You're wearing a nice dress" He replied, looking at the ruined outfit with amusement "They will _have_ to let you in"

"And you?"

"I could always say I am your date-"

"Hell no! I have standards!" she said jokingly, walking with him down the road towards the restaurants

In case you were wondering, they weren't allowed into any restaurants, despite Harry's protests and Cassidy's gun-related threats. Eventually, they ended up going to a Pizza Parlour, being greeted by a certain laid back owner, who enjoyed wearing purple and spoke in metaphors. (Who Cassidy said reminded her of a wolf) They had a great evening, and without one another noticing, they both cheered one another up hugely by the gesture.

"Happy Birthday Harry"

"Thanks"

**Well, that's that month finished. I really shouldn't be procrastinating my FAIRY TAIL fic, but I have major writers block. Whoops…**

**Also, I forget to mention, special thanks for JasonTKD who reviewed. It was your review that kept me writing this guilty-pleasure (to write, anyway) of a fic. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 April

**April**

Nothing out of the norm came up for a while after Harry's rather eventful birthday; but Cassidy and Harry's relationship had changed slightly.

They regularly went out for a coffee together after work instead of simply going home, and sometimes even went to the pizza parlour that they had spent Harry's birthday together after the nylock attack. They often used this time to wind down after work, sometimes talking about the cases they were working on, usually though they tended to avoid the subject of work together, and tried their best to change the subject when it came up.

They talked about a lot of things; Harry's young education, Cassidy's martial arts training, even about things in the news, and gradually, they began to know each other better.

_**STRANGE TRANSITION**_

"Morning Harry" Cassidy said, swivelling round in the office chair

"That's my chair" Harry replied, setting down his bag and giving her an indifferent glare

"No. It's _the_ chair" Cassidy replied "It's not just your chair; it belongs to everyone in the office"

"But everyone knows that I sit in that chair" Harry argued "And only two people are in this office, you and me. So stop being difficult and get off please!"

After their regular bonding time had been established, Harry had discovered that Cassidy could be as stubborn as a mule, and as irritating as a fly, all in one.

In short, she was a horse-fly.

"I'm bored!" Cassidy exclaimed, finally giving up the fight and moving to her own chair in the corner.

"Well that's certainly not my fault!" Harry replied, sitting in his chair and beginning his paperwork on the desk "Its not like we can make a guy proclaim himself a power ranger out of thin a-"

Harry was immediately interrupted by a knock on the office doorframe.

Linda, the police department's resident matchmaker was standing in the doorframe, looking at the pair with interest. Though it seemed like she had more pressing matters to address the pair with than matchmaking this time.

"There's two guys who want to see you both in the front hall" She said "The guy claims he knows about the Power Rangers"

"What!" Cassidy and Harry both exclaimed, immediately getting out of their seats and running down the corridor towards the front hall

_**COOL TRANSITION**_

The two men before Harry and Cassidy didn't look very useful to them.

One man, who had been identified as 'Bulk', a rather large man, wearing a plain white t-shirt, black shorts and trainers. He was talking to the other man, who had been identified as 'Spike', as if he knew all the workings of the police department.

'Spike' was much younger than the other man, looking to be a teenager, with spiked up hair, wearing a sleeveless jacket and converse shoes. Every now and then, the teenager would give off an ear-splitting snort of a laugh.

Cassidy doubted that they would gain any information from these two, but, it was worth a shot.

"So" Harry said, sitting down at the table and cautiously shaking Bulk and Spike's hands "You are Mr Bulk and Spike, correct?"

"Yep" The older man Bulk replied shaking Harry's hand and then crossing his arms "We've got information about those Samurai Rangers for you"

Cassidy joined Harry to sit down and looked across at Spike. It looked like he was daydreaming about something, and had a faraway look in his eye that maidens in romance novels always had when they were 'doting' on some poor soul.

"Alright, let's just cur to the chase then" Cassidy said, laying her hands on the table "You've got information, and you want to give that out. What do you guys want in return?"

Bulk immediately responded, having already planned out how this meeting was going to end "We want a larger base of operations, military information and weapons"

"We're Samurai ourselves!" Spike interrupted "And…oh that lady in pink…"

He was gone again, resting his head on his hand and staring into space.

"We don't have the authority to give you information in return" Harry said "But I think we can sort out that new base if you give us the information"

"Deal." Bulk said, firmly shaking Harry's hand and leaving the room, dragging his dazed partner with him.

"That was easy" Cassidy remarked "So do you think they know the identities?"

"I doubt it" Harry replied, getting up from the table and straightening his jacket "But, there's always a chance"

_**COOL TRANSITION**_

Cassidy had been thinking. It had been about 2 days since the deal with Bulk and Spike had been made, and those 2 days had been used frantically trying to find an apartment or storage space which the informants could use as a new 'Samurai training' (so they called it) base.

Most of the time, the estate agents showing Harry and Cassidy round thought they were a young couple moving in together, and it took quite a bit of explaining to say they were simply on business and representing the real buyers, who they were scouting a new place for.

Most of them didn't believe one word of it.

Even so, Cassidy had been thinking.

Not about the base of operations hunt, but afterwards, when they've got the information from those two.

Would they know the identities?

If they did, Cassidy would have no reason for staying in town, and would probably be transferred again.

Normally she would be ecstatic.

But she wasn't, because for some reason she felt like for the first time; _this_ was home. Home was being attacked by nylocks and following goose trails and being picked on by co-workers and being attacked by the same co-workers so that they could force you into a pair of heels for your partner's birthday and talking to a bunch of idiots who didn't know anything about the people you were looking for yet still seemed to know a hell of a lot more than you do. Home was being paired up with the posh-kid with an Irish accent who took you to pizza parlours to cheer you up after a bad night when you let the very spandex-wearing lunatics you were meant to find slip through your fingertips.

Cassidy had always been on the move. She had been re-assigned to different cases all over the country, and she had always been fine with that. After all, her aim was the top, and if she had to shuffle around a bit to get there, that was fine with her.

This time was different though. Through all of the weird and dangerous stuff she had to get through in her life, the past 3 months had been the weirdest and most wonderful parts of life that she had ever experienced, and what was more, there was somebody else beside her to experience that too.

Even the quiet moments, when you did nothing but sit in the office and file infinite amounts of paperwork seemed to pass by like a dream, as she got to know everybody better and came to understand why they worked the way they did.

For example; at first sight Harry was nothing but a posh, naïve child prodigy who was way over his head and needed a good tug by the ear to push him down to size. But she had come to learn that Harry wasn't that. He had been named a child prodigy because all his father ever did when they were under the same roof was to pressure him for better grades and to come top at everything, and so all he ever knew was inside of textbooks; he had no experience in life, and needed a good tug by the ear to show him just what he was missing out on.

It was weird, they were polar opposites growing up; Cassidy had nothing to go by but experience yet somehow they were both in the same boat. All it took to let that ship set sail was a few colourful spandex superheroes and a local police department in need of some assistance.

She didn't ever want to leave, but she feared if they found out these Rangers identities, she would have no choice but to move on again.

"This garage has recently been renovated" Harry remarked, snapping Cassidy out of her thoughts

She leaned closer to the computer he was looking at, and looked at the very cheap, very modest shed-looking garage.

"Doesn't look all that special to me" She said

"But Bulk and Spike don't know that" He replied "After all, the sooner we find them a place to stay, the sooner we get our information, right?"

"R-right…" Cassidy said half-heartedly.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, noticing that Cassidy was unusually quiet today

"Yeah!" She snapped "Yeah, I'm fine"

"As long as you say so…"

Just then, Linda slammed the cramped office door open, completely shattering the building tension in the room

"Sherlock! Watson!" She exclaimed, gaining a groan in response from the couple "We've got that Bulk and Spike fellows back!"

"You're _kidding _me!" Cassidy said, getting up from her seat and clambering over the piles of paperwork to get out of the office

"Nope" Linda continued "They said something about 'Wanting their demands met right now'…So I thought I may as well get you two to talk to them"

"We're on it" Harry said, getting up and joining Cassidy at the doorway

"You know…" Linda remarked, tilting her head innocently "You two _do_ make an adorable couple, honestly you should get together and-"

"Hell no!" They both exclaimed in unison

"Fine!" Linda retorted, holding up her hands in defeat "Fine I was only joking anyway."

The three walked down the narrow corridor back to the waiting room, where Bulk and Spike were sitting impatiently

"Took you too long enough" Bulk remarked, crossing his arms

Spike snorted "Good one uncle!"

"Alright, we don't have the building provided at the moment but-" Harry began, only to be interrupted by Bulk raising his hand, demanding nothing more to be said

"No! I take no excuses!" He said, in a way that kind of reminded Cassidy of a child playing posh-adults… "It's either we get the building now, or you don't get the information!"

Cassidy noticed Harry's body tensed in something that reminded her of frustration, before replying "Look, just give us a few more day and then we can-"

"You heard what he said" Spike interrupted, adding an irritating high pitched laugh for effect "It's now or never, pretty boy!"

I felt Harry's anger bubbling and I guessed he was about to snap at the two, when I decided to butt-in

"I am sorry for this delay; however we haven't been able to find a place for you yet"

I felt something like a twinge of relief leak out, and before I even knew what I was saying, I continued "If you believe that we are taking too long, the pleas feel free to leave. We will find the information we need, one way or another. With or _without_ your help."

"Fine!" Bulk rose from his seat, summoning all the dignity he could muster "Then we will take our leave. Spike!"

His slimmer counterpart jumped up from his seat "Yes?" he said

"Let's get out of here" Bulk said, walking out of the waiting room with his nephew and leaving behind two very confused detectives.

_**COOL TRANSITION**_

"Do you think they actually knew the Ranger's identities?" Harry asked, biting into another slice of pizza.

It had become a certain routine with Cassidy and Harry now, during the end of a long day they would come to the 'Jungle Karma Pizza' parlour, and have dinner there, happily chatting to the owner RJ and taking their minds off work for the evening

"Probably not" Cassidy replied, slurping her soda

"Yeah, probably just an April fools joke" Harry commented

"Is it April fools _today_?" Cassidy exclaimed, almost jumping out her seat

"Well yeah, didn't you know?" Harry replied, stuffing the rest of the pizza into him mouth

"I had no idea!" Cassidy said

"You've got soda down your shirt!" Harry exclaimed, looking deliberately at her chest, like she had spilled her drink on it

"Seroiusly!" Cassidy exclaimed, quickly looking down at her blouse, and suddenly realising that there was in fact nothing spilled at all.

"Ha!" Harry exclaimed "You fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

"You would've too!" Cassidy replied defensively, crossing her arms

"Happy April Fools Cassidy" Harry said, grinning and taking another slice of pizza from the plate

"Happy April Fools" Cassidy grumbled in reply.

**Oh! I've just realised what 'Legacy stats' do on my account, so I have found out for this story I have one favourite and 3 alerted for this story!**

**(So thanks to them!) I have updated for you! Whoop!**

**Any ideas for May? Post em' in the reviews!**

**Thanks! See you soon!**


End file.
